Alternate Ending Point of View
by Alli-Cameron
Summary: What if Sam got jealous of Samantha after that kiss.....


Alternate Ending For Point of View

Reminder

SAMANTHA : This is hard. Goodbye for a second time.

O'NEILL : It's the first time.

SAMANTHA : It doesn't feel that way to me. You have to understand my JACK had the same face, same voice...same hands.

O'NEILL : Which brings to mind an obvious question. How could you marry such a loser?

SAMANTHA laughs and turns to TEAL'C and DANIEL.

SAMANTHA : Thank you.

DANIEL : You're welcome.

O'NEILL silently gestures for DANIEL and TEAL'C to go through the mirror. Taking the hint, they stand side by side as they touch the mirror and disappear, reappearing on the opposite side.

SAMANTHA and O'NEILL stare at each other for a long moment, before SAMANTHA reaches up and kisses O'NEILL.

CARTER, watching from the other side of the mirror, appears uncomfortable and looks away.

AND NOW MY CONCLUSION 

And then looks back seems to make up her mind about something then raises her hand and touches the mirror and instantly appears on the other side of the mirror. Samantha and Jack break apart. Sam steps up to them and gestures for Samantha to go over to a corner of the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Samantha said as soon as Sam had joined her. Sam stiffened.

"What do I think I'm doing? What do you think you're doing?" Jack stood there and saw Daniel motioning to him through the mirror. Jack shrugged and shook his head. Daniel turned and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started writing something. When he was finished he held it up. Jack read it and shrugged causing Daniel to throw the pen and paper behind him nearly hitting the airmen stood there. Jack turned back to the Sams.

"What I'm doing is getting one last memory of my husband! That's what I'm doing!" Samantha yelled.

"That would be fine if a) he was your husband and b) he wasn't already taken!" Sam said trying to keep her voice normal.

"Taken? Taken? Where is this woman then who claims to have taken him off the market so to speak!" Samantha stepped up to Jack and started kissing him forcefully. Sam sighed.

"You never give up do you? He's not interested in you! NOW **get off** my guy!" She pulled Samantha off Jack and flung her in the corner. Jack just stood there looking astonished.

"Your guy since when was he your guy? You probably haven't told him you love him have you? You are a coward you might never get the chance again!" Sam stood there listening to what Samantha was saying.

"Excuse me for asking but how the hell would you know what I was feeling as you didn't join the Air Force and so there were never any rules between you two getting together. So all in all you don't have a damn clue of what I'm feeling!" Sam started yelling, the cool and collected Sam slipping and the one who doesn't give a damn emerging. Jack turned to the mirror and gesticulated for Daniel to come through again. Daniel raised his hand and touched the mirror reappearing just as all the others had done. Daniel looked at the corner where the Sams were and saw them face to face screaming and shouting at each other. He looked at Jack who shrugged at him.

"What the hell is going on?" Daniel said to Jack. Jack smiled at him then started to explain.

"All I get is that I think it's over me? That's about it. You'll probably get it more than me!" Daniel looked back at the Sams.

"So you think that me and him had it easy then? We could just waltz in and marry each other? Well shut up and listen it wasn't that easy if you must know!" Samantha spat at Sam. Sam didn't look shocked she just carried on glaring at her Alternate Reality self.

"What do you want sympathy? Just 'cos you haven't as easy ride as you wanted, you still got him!" Sam retaliated. Daniel looked at Jack who had leant against a wall and was looking like he was watching a hockey match.

"Jack? You might want to intervene!" Daniel said pointing at the corner.

"Why? It's been a long time since anyone's fought over me and it's never happened between two of the same people!" Daniel sighed and threw his hands up in the air. Jack grinned and returned his attention to the Sams. Daniel seemed to make his mind up over something then turned around resolutely and walked over to the Sams.

"And? You can have him if you two get your asses in gear and sort out what you both want!" Samantha saw Daniel enter her line of vision just as she finished this.

"Erm can't we all just sort this out?" Daniel butts in and both Sams turn to glare at him.

"Butt out Daniel!"

"Do you mind this has nothing to do with you!" Both sounded at the same time. Daniel jumped back and he looked like he was wondering what to do. While this was happening Sam turn to her Alternate Reality self.

"Don't talk to him like that?" She exploded.

"What you fancy him too?" Samantha retorted and threw her hands in the air.

"Is there anyone you don't fancy? General Hammond? Teal'c? **Colonel Maybourne?**" Samantha finished with a smile on her face.

"Oh my God! Are you sick? How the hell could I fancy him? For starters he's an asshole and no-one likes him and for seconds I fancy Jack and for third well…he's an asshole!" Sam turned around to kick something and saw Daniel still stood there.

"Daniel it might be best if you go stand over there with Colonel O'Neill for now." She turns back to Samantha, "Before she starts drooling all over you!" As she finished an evil smile came onto her face. Samantha uttered a squeak.

"Just 'cos you fancy him! That's the only reason you're so protective!" Sam stood there and started examining her nails.

"Is that the best you've got? Stuff about me being a slut? I mean do the words pot, kettle and black mean anything to you!" She went back to examining her nails waiting for a reaction – it didn't take long!

"What the hell do you mean?" Sam smiled and stopped looking at her nails and settled her gaze on her 'twin'.

"Well in the entire course of your life how many men have you kissed or whatever! A thousand? Two?" Samantha turned to look at the wall and started taking deep breaths.

"If you must know everyone I kiss on the **cheek** is because I think of them like family. In my reality Dad died. In this perfect world he's still alive, Jack's still alive and yet I can't stay here. I have to go back and repair everything that you had to sort out for my reality, because I couldn't stop the Gou'ald in the first place. I'm sure the few thousand people who are left will appreciate it, but that doesn't solve the fact I have to say goodbye to the man that I loved until the day he died and still do. You don't know how lucky you are! You still have him!" Sam listened to all of this and then slumped down the wall.

"Yeah, okay. Maybe I don't have to go back to an empty house that used to have Jack in it, but I do still have to go back to an empty house and do all my work and when I sleep I can't stop dreaming of what you had. Him as a husband, coming home and seeing him there watching TV, eating dinner with him and at the end of the day going to sleep in the same bed as him. You've already had that! I'm probably gonna have to wait another five or six years before that ever happens, if at all!" Samantha slumped against the wall. Seeing that things had calmed down a bit Jack went and sat next to them.

"Well then that was fun! No, I'm kidding, are you two okay now not gonna rip each others throats out anymore?" He enquired. They both shook their heads.

"I am sorry Jack that you had to see that." Samantha said looking at him.

"Yeah, look sorry Sir." He nodded then responded.

"What happened to the Jack?" She looked up at him fearful of whether he was serious or not. When she saw the cheeky grin on his face she relaxed though. She smiled in return and turned her attention to the floor. Daniel was stood leaning against the wall Jack had been leaning against.

"Look, do you wanna talk alone for a minute? I can go talk to General Hammond." Jack looked at him then at the Sams on both sides of him.

"I'll yell ya if I need ya okay?" Daniel nodded and walked away through the door and down the corridor to where General Hammond was sat. Jack looked at the two Sams.

"Do you two want to finish this discussion now? Without all the shouting and screaming?" He got up and walked away following the path Daniel had taken. Sam turned towards her other self.

"Friends?" Samantha didn't respond.

"Now what is it?" Samantha looked at her.

"If you want I'll tell him how you feel. As I know how hard it is. That is only if you want me to?" Sam leant back against the wall again.

"Do…whatever you want. Knock yourself out. Whatever. Nothing will come of it. However much I wish something would." Samantha smiled and got up and walked to the Briefing Room where she could hear Jack's voice. As she reached the door Daniel saw her and nodded towards her. Jack turned then got up and walked towards her.

"Yeah? What is it?" Samantha moved away from the door.

"Some things don't change in Alternate Realities. If you get my meaning?" She nodded towards the room that Sam was still in. Jack shook his head.

"No. Should I?" Samantha sighed.

"God you're as dumb as my Jack was at times!" She smiled remembering. Jack fidgeted and waited until she explained a bit further.

"If you are waiting for me to explain it to you then you're gonna be waiting for a very long time. You have to figure it out on your own." She then walked back into the room where Daniel was. She bent and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and she sat down and started talking with them. Jack turned and walked to where Sam was sitting on the floor.

"Hey. Samantha just gave me a cryptic message. Can I ask you for help?" Sam shrugged feeling depressed.

"Okay she said 'Some things don't change in Alternate Realities'. Do ya have any clues for me?" Sam just stood up and went and touched the mirror in silence.

"Well that was helpful. Ish. It must have something to do with Sam." He looked back at the mirror, stood and went through.

"Where did Major Carter go?" He asked a nearby airman.

"No idea, Sir - " The young Lieutenant got cut off by Teal'c.

"She was muttering to herself about keeping it in the room. If that is of any assistance O'Neill?" Without waiting to give an answer he headed to the one room she could be in. he walked in and saw her sitting in the corner nearly out of sight. He walked over to her and sat down.

"This is what she meant isn't it?" He said not looking at her. When he did he saw she was crying he turned his full attention to her.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's wrong? Now what have I said!" She half-laughed and half-sobbed. He started pulling her towards him.

"Come here." She nestled herself in his shirt and proceeded to sob.

"Come on, Sam. What's wrong?" She abruptly looked up at him shocked that he still hadn't got the message. He looked around.

"It couldn't be something to do with this room could it?" He said gently, unconsciously his hand starting to caress the side of her face. She nodded into his shirt. He was quiet as he thought of a response. He became aware of what he was doing and stopped. Sam wriggled into his shirt.

"Don't stop, please." She said, the sound muffled as she was speaking into his chest. He started doing it again and she relaxed once again.

"So…this room. Memories huh?" He looked down at Sam and saw she was nodding.

"Good memories, but also bad memories." She nodded again.  
"As we are in this room maybe we can compromise." He reached down and gently pulled her face up to his. Just as he was about to kiss her, General Hammond walked in.

"Shit!" Sam smiled and lowered her head. General Hammond took one look at them and turned to the airman.

"Leave this room, make it so that no-one can see in." He turned back to Jack and Sam. "As you were." Turned and left the room.

"So where was I?" Jack said and lifted her head again. Sam opened her eyes and saw he was smiling, she found herself doing the same. She closed her eyes again and soon after felt the pressure of his lips on hers. They weren't how she had expected them to be. They were soft and pleasantly smooth. Not how she had imagined them, but still fitting in with the dreams of this moment. When they broke apart there were identical smiles on their faces.

"Do you want to expand the perimeters? Even just a little bit?" Sam said still smiling. He nodded and stood and went to the door.

"Airman, ask General Hammond to come down here." The airman nodded and went off to find him. Jack walked back in and sat down next to Sam.

"I have thought this through properly, before you say it. So can you just wait until I've finished before saying anything?" The response was a nod.

"Samantha Carter, would you make me a seriously happy guy. And I mean in the entire network of Stargates that there wouldn't be a happier guy and never would be. Would you marry me?" Sam laughed.

"Yes! But what about the regs?" Jack smiled at her question.

"Well, me and General Hammond have had a small chat about that. The president thinks that as long as we aren't standing in the halls and corridors acting like we're at a prom. Then it would be okay for that rule to be bent and not just for us. The rule is now permanently bent for the entire Base. So is it still a yes?" He asked wanting to make sure.

"Yes, Colonel Jonathan O'Neill I will marry you!" General Hammond walked in that very moment as well as Janet and Teal'c and Daniel and the Samantha and the General Hammond from the Alternate Reality.

"I was gonna wait a bit before I told everyone, but now everyone knows. I guess congratulations are in order here!" General Hammond said before moving out of the way as everyone moved closer to the Engaged couple, expressing wishes of wanting to know how it started and when they first thought they loved each other. Janet, Daniel and Teal'c looked at them and then each other and smiled. This was turning out to be a good day after all!

The End 


End file.
